Names
by 13-Goth-Gyrl-13
Summary: One-shot. One day Percy is curious about Dionysus's behavior towards demigods, so he confronts him. He learns quite a bit about the camp director. R&R, please.


**A/N: Hey guys, this is just a one-shot idea that's been floating around within the confines of my mind and I finally decided to put it up. For some reason, Mr. D and his attitude towards demigods intrigues me. This is set maybe a month or two after **_**The Last Olympian**_**. **

**Disclaimer: PJO is not my property.**

Names

Percy let a sigh of contentment leave his lips. He leaned against the railing of the Big House and gazed at the strawberries baking in the sun wistfully. Campers were scattered all over the place and the sounds of laughter echoed throughout the valley. Camp was serene and jolly since the war had ended a mere month ago and everything was going smoothly. The demigods seemed to have been adapting to the new cabins nicely as well. All was right with the world.

"Don't you have any activities to do, Johnson?" the ever so pleasant voice of Mr. D asked in an irritated manner.

Percy looked over his shoulder to find the old drunk sitting at his usual spot messing with some pinochle cards. "Not at the moment, no."—Then added slightly grudgingly—"Sir."

"Of course not." The wine god sighed through his nose. "Then would you care to explain why you are here, bugging me?"

Percy gritted his teeth lightly before replying sharply, "I was not aware I was disturbing you and your, uh, business."

"You seem to be in a polite mood, Johnson," he observed.

Percy stood there for a moment before crossing his arms. "Mr. D, can I ask you a question?"

"You just did," he replied without missing a beat.

The demigod snorted. "I mean a serious question."

Dionysus pondered this for a moment before saying, "If it isn't completely meaningless then I suppose."

Percy hesitated before asking, "Why do you never, or should I say, rarely ever get a demigod's name right?"

The wine god said nothing. Instead, he just made a can of Diet Coke appear and took a sip. His expression was as stoic as ever, but his eyes became a little clouded.

"I mean," he continued, "you usually only get them right when you're either in a really bad mood or a really good mood, well, good for your standards. Why is that?"

Dionysus took another sip before saying, "This discussion is over."

Despite hearing the finality in his tone, Percy pursued it. "But—"

The purple flames that Percy had come to fear yet respect lit the god's eyes as he held up a hand. "You are to never bring this subject up again, am I clear?"

The son of Poseidon swallowed before giving a curt nod. He abruptly straightened himself and stalked away to his cabin.

~*0*~

Later that evening, after dinner, Percy found Mr. D as everyone made their way towards the campfire.

"Mr. D," Percy called as the god followed the others.

Dionysus looked up in aggravation as the young demigod neared. "What?"

Percy looked Dionysus in the eyes with a stubbornness Dionysus identified only a demigod could possess. "I still haven't dropped the subject we were talking about earlier."

"I thought I said you were to never bring it up again," Mr. D nearly growled.

"And when have I ever listened to you?" he retorted to which he received a snort.

Dionysus sighed in exasperation as he sat at table twelve. He patted the seat across from him in mock politeness. Percy glanced at it before hesitantly sitting down. Dionysus made a can of soda appear as he did the first time they spoke earlier that day and took a sip.

"I would like to ask you a question first, Perseus Jackson." Mr. D eyed the boy intently behind lazy lids. "Why do you think I forget names or treat you the way I do?"

"To answer why you treat us the way you do," Percy started somewhat awkwardly, "I think its payback."

Dionysus looked at him strangely. "Payback for what?"

Percy swallowed hard as he went through the mental files he had created earlier in his cabin. "You're the only Olympian who started out as a demigod, aren't you?"

The god gave him a quick nod before the demigod continued, "As I recall, you once told me that the people of your village thought you were a nothing. Some of the gods thought so too, didn't they?"

Dionysus's tone became slightly defensive as he asked, "What are you getting at?"

The nervousness that once corrupted his voice was gone as he said, "Some of them treated you the way you treat us. Ares for sure tormented you, maybe Apollo and Hermes. I mean, you're not only a demigod, but you're also the youngest."

Percy waited for a moment to let it sink in. "And that's where the name thing comes into play. Because of you once being a demigod, you know how we feel. You know the struggles we face every day. And because of that, you care more than others. You care so much that you can't bear the fact that we die, so you get our names wrong so the pain isn't as intense."—A small chuckle left his lips—"You're a lot nicer than we give you credit for, you know?"

With each word, Percy observed, Dionysus's expression grew harder and harder until he looked like stone. His jaw was tight as were his fists. His eyes could have bore holes through Percy if he could. Dionysus closed his eyes, pinched the bridge of his nose, and let out a long, slow breath. When he opened his eyes, he found the son of Poseidon searching his face.

He grudgingly gave a crooked smile. "You're pretty smart for a child of Poseidon, you know?"

"So I've heard," Percy muttered. "Does this mean I'm right?"

The smile disappeared as he looked away. "Quite."

Silence settled between the two. In the distance, the sound of music and singing could be heard. Percy glanced at the camp director once more before standing.

"I think we should head to the campfire before they send out a search party," he commented.

Dionysus stared at him for a moment before retaining his usual bored expression and getting up as well. "I guess so."

They walked in silence. It was a comfortable silence rather than an awkward one like before.

"Hey, Mr. D?"

"What is it now?"

"I promise not to tell anyone else about what we discussed."

"That would be well appreciated."

Percy then stopped abruptly. Dionysus turned to find a goofy grin plastered across the kid face.

"Just because I can't tell anyone else," Percy said devilishly, "doesn't mean I can't use it to make your life even more miserable, since I am an insufferable brat, eh, _cousin_?"

Dionysus shook his head as Percy passed him. A playful ghostly smile formed on the old god's lips. This boy was something else and he was sure no matter how hard he tried the name _Perseus Jackson_ would never leave his memories. Strangely enough, he didn't really mind.

**A/N: I hope you guys like it. Sorry if the ending, or any of it really, is a little OOC. Your reviews and honesty is well appreciated.  
**


End file.
